A Textbook, A Pencil and A Pair of Pink Fluffy Bunny Slippers
by lilyevansxx
Summary: A phobia of spiders, a prefects bathroom, a textbook and a pencil in her hands, and one Slytherin boy.


A Textbook, A Pencil and A Pair of Pink Fluffy Bunny Slippers

The cold Hogwarts stone floor froze her bare feet. She was beginning to regret not wearing slippers. Her thin night dress and her only slightly thicker dressing gown barely stopped the chills running down her spine. Her eyes watered as she desperately tried to make out the direction to the prefects bathroom. Merlin, was she regretting not just going to the dormitory bathroom, but, she reminded herself, there _was_ the _massive spider and she didn't bring her wand because her roommate stole it._ She continued to creep down the hallway, and she felt something brush against her foot, she was immediately reminded of that giant, hairy spider moving slowly, ominously, towards her. She looked down and saw nothing, but it was dark. She hurried faster, soon enough breaking into a run.

Curse her father for passing down his fear to her. Curse the spider that sat, squat on the sink. Curse the prefect bathroom for being so far away. Curse the night-time, for being so bloody dark and curse Mandy Wentworthy for stealing her wand. She felt a tickle on her back, but she had to remind herself, it was just her hair. Not the spider. For some reason, once she saw a spider, it seemed to haunt her, like a ghost. It reappeared in the flickers of dust on her skin, the tiny breeze on the back of her neck, the singular hair stuck on her arm. She looked down at the objects in her hands. With no wand, she had to grab the next closest things for fighting off any other unwanted encounters (for she happened to believe that one sighting of a spider was never the last sighting for the night, curiously, spiders always seemed to travel in twos) She was mildly prepared for the small beasts. She held in her hand a pencil and a textbook.

The door slammed shut behind her, and she was flooded with light. She looked around, anxiously hoping no one else was here, but to her dismay she saw a boy, sitting on the edge of the large bath. (Fully clothed) This wasn't just any boy, this was the boy that she least wanted to be stuck in a bathroom. She mentally made the calculations however, Scorpius Malfoy or the huge spider. Scorpius Malfoy it was.

"Weasley?" He asked, as he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I happen to be a prefect," Rose replied, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well I happen to be a prefect" Malfoy imitated, and she sighed, so he was. "What _are_ you holding in your hands?"

"A pencil and a textbook." She replied, defiantly refusing to elaborate.

"Yes, I guessed that, but why?" Malfoy asked, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. "Are you planning on doing homework in the bathroom"

Rose blushed, and murmured quickly "Its-For-the-spiders."

"What was that?" Malfoy asked, leaning in.

"It's for the spiders. They are my only weapons" Rose said, strongly.

Malfoy paused, and then let out a deep laugh. "What are you going to do, draw them and then research them?"

Rose glared, but set them down on the bench, and went to the female part of the bathroom, away from the gaze of the Slytherin boy. When she returned however, the book and pencil were gone. She turned around and saw the boy holding them, smirking.

"So what do you _actually_ need them for?" Malfoy asked.

"I was being serious. Give them back. I'm leaving." Rose said, defiantly.

"And I was being serious, why do you need them?" Malfoy teased, pulling back as Rose lunged for them. Teasing her with them.

"Because I don't have my wand ok?" Rose said. "Go ahead, tease me, jinx me, whatever, just give them back."

Malfoy, to her surprise, didn't get out his wand. Instead, he looked at her curiously. "What spiders?"

"The ones that live in my dormitory bathroom, and like to regularly haunt me. Usually, by following me wherever I go." Rose said, glaring at the boy, who was still holding her last line of defence.

"Ok, I have two questions." Malfoy began.

"And I have already heard enough, give them back." Rose spat.

"Firstly, why are you afraid of them? They are harmless. Especially here in Scotland of all places." Malfoy asked.

"Acromantula have young that _grow_. There is a colony in the forbidden forest. Their young like living in the Gryffindor sixth years girls bathroom. And I'm scared of spiders." Rose rolled her eyes.

"And why do you think a pencil and a textbook would be weapons against them?" Malfoy asked.

"Because I'm smart and I can work something out." Rose growled. Malfoy looked at her, and then returned her make-shift weapons to her.

"Can I walk you to your common room? I have a wand." Malfoy asked.

"Why?" Rose narrowed her eyes, suspecting some plot. "Are you going to prank me with the spiders? Are you going to shove one down my night dress? You think that's funny? Yes, I think it's so funny when I will inevitably have to stay the night in the hospital wing because of a panic attack. Oh _Ha Ha_ how funny."

Malfoy's eyes widened, "No! Nothing like that. I promise, I won't do anything of the sort. I was merely asking if you wanted light, and an extra hand in dealing with your fear."

Rose looked at him, shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Definitely. You know that I'm not a bad guy, Albus likes me! I'm not going to prank you like James would." Scorpius replied. Rose nodded, still suspicious, but relieved in remembering that her Slytherin cousin _did_ trust this boy.

"Fine. But please, could you conjure something warm for my feet? Its freezing out there." Rose asked. Scorpius smiled and nodded, waving his wand, and at Rose's feet appeared a pair of pink fluffy bunny slippers. Rose rolled her eyes but put them on, silently sighing in the comforting warmth of the shoes.

"Lead the way, you fearful, resourceful Gryffindor." Scorpius laughed, "Lead the way."

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you want_

 _Everything Belongs to J. K. Rowling_

 _Amy_


End file.
